


the patience of water

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the patience of water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will think of you above me always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364193) by [perspi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi). 



> Thanks to Gyzym for betaing!

Chin waits. Patience has often been a hard-fought battle with him—the long wait to get back his name, his family; the feel of hot asphalt beneath his knees as he struggled for control of his breathing while his team struggled to save him—but when the two of them are like this, the waiting is easy. 

"Hands and knees," Malia says softly, tapping him on the hip, and Chin goes, bracing himself against the cool sheets. He lets his head hang; looking down the length of his body, he can see his own, half-hard cock and glimpses of Malia's body as she adjusts the harness, tugs the pale blue silk of her panties up over it. 

The mattress shifts as Malia climbs up onto the bed behind him, runs a hand down the line of his back. The warmth of her skin against his makes him shiver. He went so long without this when they were broken up; it's not the kind of thing you can ask for from just anyone, and Chin's never been skilled at asking for something that's just for him. When Malia presses up against him, though—a shock of slippery silk and the thick weight of the strap-on against his ass; a low sigh of satisfaction—he knows that this isn't just for him. Evenings when he comes home from work, tense and unhappy, and asks for this, he's offering Malia something she wants, too. Chin's mouth is dry; he licks at parched lips. 

For a long while, they stay like that. Malia leans forward, folds herself around him—her arms wrap around his chest, her bare breasts pressed against his back. She brushes her lips against the ridges and hollows of his spine, and Chin feels as enveloped in her warmth as if he were inside her. His arms tremble, but he holds himself up because that's what her touch asks of him. He closes his eyes while his breathing quickens and then slows once more, until Malia shifts in response to some cue that he can't hear.

He'd prepared himself earlier in the shower—three fingers providing a welcome ache, his lower lip caught between his teeth—so he has to wait only as long as it takes for Malia to get her cock slick with lube. Malia's grasp on his hips is precise, tight, holding him in place while his head drops to brace itself against the mattress, while she starts to push inside him. Chin's never found anyone who can fuck him as well as Malia can. She's meticulous, careful, and when she speaks to him—tells him how good he feels around her, how beautifully he takes it, while his whole body shakes with the effort of taking her in—he believes her in a way he never could with anyone else. 

His erection is a heavy weight between his legs now, but he's not tempted to touch it yet, content with the slow-building, diffusing pleasure that comes from Malia working him open. Each thrust ends with a shift of her hips that presses the cock right against his prostate, making him gasp. Each one is a little faster, a little harder, than the one that came before it, and Malia's never explicitly said that she's slowly working Chin back up to what he used to be able to take, but he knows it anyway—and the consideration in it, the care, is still enough to make his skin prickle with sweat. He loves her with a ferocity that scares him sometimes, and he reaches back blindly with one hand, lets his fingers tangle with hers for a moment so that their wedding bands clink together.

Malia pauses and adjusts herself. Chin knows, from the little gasp she gives, that she's probably turned on the vibe that sits inside the harness, nestled right against her clit. This time when she thrusts back in it's with excruciating slowness. Chin focuses on the girth of her as she pushes in, in, and it makes his breath come unsteadily. Malia runs her hands soothingly along his back, up his thighs—rubbing the fine hairs there against the grain and making him shiver—and says, "Come on, honey. Show me. Let me see you fuck yourself."

Chin can't help the noise that forces its way out of his throat at that. He's so close to coming that co-ordinating his limbs is an effort, takes a presence of mind that forces him back from the edge. He pushes himself back up onto all fours and starts to work his hips, shoving himself back onto her cock. Chin wonders what he looks like when he's like this—if he looks as shameless and wanting as he feels, if the sight of Malia's body curving around him would be enough to make him come. 

As it is, the sound of Malia's voice is making his cheeks heat, his orgasm coil low in his belly—her voice getting higher, breathier, as her own climax builds. "That's good, come on. Just like that, Chin. I love seeing you ride me like this, just for me, you take it so, oh, oh god." Her hips stutter, and now when Chin pushes backwards he's meeting her thrusting forward and he has to close his eyes against how good it feels. He can smell the two of them, sex and sweat and the faint sandalwood of her perfume, and it makes him groan again. 

"Malia," he says, " _please_ —"

She leans forward, still thrusting, and whispers soft in his ear, "In the morning, you're going to eat me out while I fuck you with the purple dildo. And then I'm going to send you out to work and no one will know, but you'll be able to _feel_ me all day long. You'll ache from me, Chin Ho Kelly." 

There's promise in her voice, and affection, and satisfaction, and Chin can't help it—he throws his head back and comes, shouting, his cock still untouched. Malia talks him through it, her thrusts turning shallow, until her own orgasm claims her and she bites down hard on his shoulder as she comes. They stay like that for a long moment until Chin's arms can't support him for a moment longer. Malia kisses the bite mark and then pulls out gently, rolling to lie on her back while Chin unbuckles the harness and turns off the vibe. He tosses it to the floor and kisses the faint marks on her hips where the straps rubbed before stretching out to lie beside her, his arms around her. The faint breeze coming through the open windows feels good against his overheated skin, and Chin can't stop himself from pressing kisses to her temple, to the soft spring of her curls.

"You know," Malia says after a while, conversationally, "Jenny Akao warned me just the other day about not getting complacent when you're an old married couple. She said the sex life is the first thing to go."

"Really?" Chin replies, just as deadpan. He stretches against her, revelling in how his muscles feel loose and relaxed for the first time in days. "I'm sure she's right. We should really be on our guard."

"Uh huh," Malia says, smiling against his mouth, kissing him, "Really a lot."

"Glad we're on the same page," Chin says, kissing her back—and Chin may know how to wait, may know the value of restraint and composure, but he knows contentment, too.


End file.
